


A Beautiful Lie

by Lirrda



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Novelization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Давина немногим младше чем был он тогда. Тысячу лет назад. Когда был совсем другим. И как никто другой, Кол понимал ее. Но он ее совсем не любит. Ни секунды.





	A Beautiful Lie

Они встречаются впервые в музыкальном магазине. Хотя это с трудом можно назвать встречей. Просто мимолетное движение глаз выхватывает из снующих вокруг людей что-то… кого-то достаточно симпатичного. Достаточно… достаточно подходящего. Их встреча должна была произойти не так. Совсем-совсем-совсем не так. У Эстер был другой план. В идеале они не должны были встретиться вообще. Не сейчас. Не так. Не так обыденно, не так легко, не так просто. У его «любимой» мамочки никогда ничего не было просто. Не для них. Всегда, сколько он себя помнил, она учила их, что каждый прожитый день – это беспощадная драка. За все. Начиная от крошечной доли ее внимания, заканчивая борьбой за собственную жизнь. Любыми путями. Этот урок он запомнил лучше всего. Именно поэтому он согласился на переселение его души в новое тело. Которое было, безусловно, молодым, симпатичным, хотя и весьма посредственным в магии, но, разумеется, это было гораздо лучше, чем отправиться в неизвестную, до одури пугающую тьму… И он даже был благодарен матери за его жизнь, но неисправимое чувство противоречия как обычно лезет впереди всего, и Кол вновь поступает по своему. Он знает, Эстер не будет в восторге от его самовольства, но когда ему было до этого дело?

Давина не нравится ему. Разве что лишь чуть-чуть. Он не может спорить с тем, что у нее весьма и весьма миленькое личико и довольно дерзкий характер. Это привлекает его. Исключительно охотничий интерес. Подобраться как можно ближе, приручить и поразвлечься от всей души, со всеми возможными вариантами. Почему нет? На протяжении тысячелетия он поступал именно так со всеми более-менее хорошенькими девицами. Раньше Кол старался не злоупотреблять этим с представительницами ведьмовской силы, но сейчас Клэр была необходима ему, без нее будет намного больше проблем с его ненормальной семейкой, так что можно и совместить приятное с полезным. Главное – никаких чувств. Совсем никаких. Вообще.

Его не волнуют ее чувства. Никак. Только почему-то ему не нравится ей врать. Его раздражает назначать ей встречи на которые сам не приходит. Он не хочет рассказывать ей какую-то дурацкую историю о своей семье, которую выдумала Эстер и назло рассказывает правду. Далеко не всю, всего одним или двумя предложениями, но это все, что он может на тот момент сказать. Этого вполне достаточно чтобы они почувствовали себя ближе друг к другу. Ничего особенного, всего лишь два понимающих друг друга молодых человека. И не важно, что ее взгляд согревает его давно заледеневшую душу. Это совсем не важно.

Ему не важно, что она думает про него. Но жутко раздражает, что ведьма зовет его чужим, дурацким именем и в результате, в очередной раз разозлившись на это, Кол случайно показывает кто он на самом деле. Абсолютно случайно. Это оказалось не настолько болезненно как он думал, но в какой-то момент, бывший вампир срывается и пытается сделать ей больно. И его это не волнует. Совершенно. Он старательно с ней флиртует и изо всех сил пытается показать себя со всех сторон. Всего лишь потому что нужна ее кровь. И только поэтому.

Он не доверяет ей. Никогда. Только зачем-то рассказывает о своей семье, о детстве, тайных страхах и желаниях. Ему кажется, что это всего лишь влияние нового тела. Какие-то неполадки с подавлением чужого характера. Ничего больше. И плевать, что он никому ничего не рассказывал с тех стародавних времен, когда все было легко и просто. У вампиров идеальная память. Они никогда, ничего не забывают. Довольно странный бонус. Он многое хотел бы забыть. Большую часть своей жизни, которая почти целиком была залита чьей-то кровью, жуткими убийствами, побегами от сумасшедшего отца и дикими, беспрерывными разочарованиями и предательствами семьи. Но кроме этого, он все еще продолжает помнить поле, залитое солнцем и пятерых детей, бегающих друг за другом. По полю разносился их громкий радостный смех, а невдалеке сидела мама с совсем еще маленьким Хенриком на руках. Мама. Тогда они называли ее еще именно так. И не было никого родней ее. Одно из самых любимых его воспоминаний. Но оно давно ушло во тьму времен. Он не доверяет ведьме. Но рассказывает ей почти все.

Он не любит ее. Совсем нет. Просто она такая же, как и он. Одинокая. Отданная семьей на растерзание чужих, беспощадных людей. Непонимающая что происходит вокруг. Кому доверять… куда бежать… от кого? Кто друг, кто враг… Давина немногим младше чем был он тогда. Тысячу лет назад. Когда был совсем другим. И как никто другой, Кол понимал ее. Брошенный один на один с новыми, неизвестными ему еще зашкаливающими чувствами безграничной ярости, бешенной злости и неконтролируемой жаждой крови… а еще бесконечным страхом. Без магии, привычной с раннего детства, и без которой он не представлял тогда свой мир, без друзей, отвернувшихся от него в тот же миг, когда поняли что он другой, без любимой девушки, которую порвал отец, ибо Хельга была из тех оборотней, на кого охотился Майкл. Даже без семьи, наплевавшей на его жизнь. Он потерял все. И знал, к чему все это приведет ЕЕ. К ненависти и смерти. Сначала других, а потом и ее собственной. Он не хотел этого. Еще одной загубленной души. Его не должно это волновать, да и не волнует, в общем-то, просто она заставляет его помнить и он не хочет ей такой судьбы. Но он ее совсем не любит. Ни секунды.

Он не переживает за нее. В тот момент, когда из-за Клауса она теряет сознание, он думает что его тревожат только собственные цели, а когда на них идет Майкл, он защищает ее, потому что ему нужно ее доверие и он не хочет смерти брата, вне зависимости от того, каким непереносимым гадом тот всегда был. Только ведьмак не понимает, почему его так волнует, чтобы Давине не было больно, даже если ей грозит всего лишь слабый ожог от глупой преграды, наложенной придурковатым Финном, который отчего-то после смерти сошел с ума и стал неконтролируемым фанатиком. И отчего он так счастлив, когда видит радость на ее лице после его освобождения из дома безнадежного параноика Клауса. Зачем он идет вместе с ней спасать ее дружка, до которого ему совсем нет дела, и почему так до смерти страшно, когда становится ясно, что ей грозит толпа обезумевших вампиров, а ноги сами несут туда, где сейчас она, чтобы закрыть, защитить, сделать хоть что-нибудь…

Он смотрит на нее исподтишка. Когда она колдует и точно не может этого заметить. Или когда она спит. В эти моменты она кажется совсем маленькой беззащитной девочкой, которую хочется от всех спрятать и никому не показывать. Его взгляды в такие моменты разительно отличаются от тех обычных наглых, так смущающих ее, когда его цель только заставить ее покраснеть, подчиниться, сдаться ему хотя бы только взглядом. Нет, сейчас они совсем другие. Задумчивые, изучающие. Он не понимает что происходит. И это совсем не нравится. Он не любит не знать. Кол всегда все держал под контролем, но каждый раз, когда он целует ее, контроль рассыпается на осколки. Впрочем, уже слишком поздно. Контролировать больше нечего. И незачем.

Он умирает. И совсем не хочет говорить об этом ей. Потому что сильный. И гордый. А ей будет больно. Безгранично. Кол с самого начала знал – он ей понравится. Производить непередаваемое впечатление на девушек он умел, да и очень любил. Только никогда не мог подумать, что умудрится сам попасть в свои же сети. В последние дни перед смертью, в свободные минуты между попытками спастись и битвой за семью, он не находит ничего лучше как думать о том, что произошло и когда все это началось. И не находит ответа. Единственное, что он знает — ему не жаль. Если смерть – плата за то, что за последние девять месяцев он обрел что-то безумно важное, чему не может найти объяснения, то он согласен. Только вот, он не хочет умирать, абсолютно. Но выбора никто не дал. Снова. И просто невыносимо жутко хочется выть от обиды. Но нельзя. Не при ней.

Танцуя их единственный танец, он, наконец-таки все понимает. ОН ЛЮБИТ ЕЕ. Кол так давно забыл про существование этого чувства, что после новой встречи с ним, уйму времени потратил впустую. От этого становится еще обидней, но умирая на руках у сестры, он смотрит только на ведьму и ему больше не страшно. И даже не так мучительно больно, как будто она забрала все одним только взглядом. Он не понимает, как Давина может быть настолько сильной, чтобы пытаться бороться до последнего его вздоха. Кол знает, что это бесполезно. Но его душа, впервые за всю невозможно долгую жизнь, наконец-то, действительно в покое. Вампир знает, что однажды он вернется. И тогда, его ведьмочка уже никогда больше не будет одна. И они не потеряют ни единой секунды их времени…


End file.
